One Eternity Alone
by blu-eyes1
Summary: Second Chapter now up! Check it out and tell me what you think!
1. The Beginning

My name is Claudia. It has been my name for the 200 years I have been alive. I am a blood drinker. I am one of the many immortals who roams the streets by night hunting for human blood. I cannot say I am ashamed of what I am, because this his how my life works.  
  
You have the power to choose one of two destinys. You can be the hunter, kill and survive. Or you can give up, cower down and let yourself slowly slip away. I chose to survive. When I was first changed, I didn't want to accept the fact that I was a blood drinker, one of Satan's creatures. But, I realized I couldn't just let myself die. When I was mortal, I was a fighter, I didn't like giving up easily. That's why my maker chose me. He predicted I would be strong, which I have proved to be. In fact, there are few vampires who are stronger than I. Surprisingly, I came in contact with one of these few only a year ago. It was my maker, whose name is Amir. He came to my town which is New York City. He hunted on my grounds, which did not please me in the least. Of course, I didn't dare to challenge him. Although, he brought back memories of before, thwn I was innocent, weak. I still can't help but reminsce about what it was like to feel utter and complete happiness.  
  
Now when I think back on it, I realize I never appreciated what I had. I had a loving mother and father and a lovely baby sister named Emily.  
  
I never thanked the sun for its warmth upon my face, or the wonderous oaks I used to play under in the spingtime, which provided me with fresh clean air. I never imagined all this could be taken from me in just one night.  
  
It was a beautiful autumn evening thwn I was forced to the dark side. I had only walked outside for a breath of fresh air after our evenig dinner. I walked out onto the cobblestone streets and looked up into the night sky. The moon was simply breathtaking with its blackish outline and golden center. People aften told me my eyes looked like the moon, because they also were somewhat breathtaking in their honey-colored uniqueness.  
  
Suddenly, I heard steps behinde me. I looked out into the think blackness. It was surprisingly overpowing, and I couldn't make out what had made the sound. I saw the faint outline of what looked like a man.  
  
"Who's there?" I tried to sound confident and brave, although my voice was shaking, as were my hands.  
  
I tried not to let out an earpiercing scream as a man walked out of the shadows and into my line of vision. He was unlike any man I had ever laid eyes upon. He had beautiful brown hair that fell in front of his face. He was wearing a blood red shirt that clung to his skin quite tightly, showing off his muscled physique, some black pants, and a leather jacket. Around his neck, there was a silver cross, with what seemed like a ruby in the center. There was something quiet strange about him, and not just the way he dressed. Something in his eyes drew me to him. I tried to resist, but it was as if this man was pulling me towards him. Something in my mind kept saying "It's alright Claudia. There's no need to be afraid."  
  
The next thing I know, I am standing right beside this man. I could see his eyes which were somewhat of a gray color and his skin looked almost pale. He smelt of some exquisite perfume which drowsed me.  
  
"Claudia, let me introduce myself. I am Amir. I know you are scared, although there is no need for fright now. I've been watching you Claudia, for many nights. You don't know it, but I know you better than you know yourself." He sounded so serene, so calm.  
  
"How absurd! Who are you to come here and claim you know me? I've never seen you in my seventeen years of living. I wish for you to leave here, sir." I was beginning to become quite angry with this person who refused to leave my home.  
  
"Claudia, it's futile to resist me. I want to be a part of you. I want you to share in my life and feel what I feel everyday."  
  
"Well, I don't care to be a part of your life. I have my own family who loves and cares for me very much."  
  
"But, whose to say I can't love you more. I can give you what no one else can, Claudia."  
  
"And what possibly can you possess that I would ever want?"  
  
He paused for a second, smiled, and simply said, "eternal life."  
  
I cannot even try to describe what thoughts were racing through my head at this point. "I don't want your eternal life! Be gone from this house and never show your face again!" I didn't know I was shouting at this point.  
  
"Don't you understand, child? Did I tell you, you have a choice?"  
  
I tried to run, to escape from this creature who was tormenting me, but my efforts were futile.He grabbed me by the arm and twisted me around. I fought with him. I fought for the christian values I beleived in. I fought for my family. I fought for the life that was so cruelly taken from me. He tilted my head back and I felt pain in my neck. I tried to stuggle, but I heard his voice in my head telling me to relax.  
  
I was falling, into darknes, shadows, I didn't know. Having your blood drunk is both painful and sensual in one. If you struggle, it hurts. It makes you want to stop fighting and cooporate.The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor, and all I wanted to do was sleep.  
  
When I awoke, I found myself laying on a four poster bed made entirely of polished oak wood. The sheets were all silk and felt heavenly against my delicate skin. I looked around at my surroundings. It was an overwhelmingly big room and smelt of fresh flowers. The floor was marble of a shining pearl color. The walls were all golden, covered with different designs. On the ceiling, there was a gorgeous chandelier, made of the finest crystal.  
  
"Marvelous isn't it?" a man asked. He looked familiar, and brought back many dark memories into my mind. My head was spinning, as I tried to pull all my thought together. I couldn't figure out where or even whom I was. Then, I remembered his question.  
  
"Yes, it is a magnificent room," I replied.  
  
"I spent over twenty years putting all this together. Of course, I have plenty of time to do as I please." He paced the floor, scanning it with his midnight colored eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked quite curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm a blood drinker, an immortal. I live off of human blood, as you will learn to do also. I will teach you everything I know, then let you fend for yourself. You will learn my child." He seemed so calm, so nonchalant.  
  
"Answer me this: who are you, or for that matter, who am I?" All this was driving me insane. I felt like such a fool.  
  
"I am Amir De Falazzo. I have been alive for over 200 years. I was created against my will, as were you.My maker taught me how to hunt, then left me all alone to fend for myself. I have grown stronger over the years. Yes, very strong, and have learned how to use the powers that I posses. I will teach you also. You are my child, my fledgling. You are Claudia O' Brien. You are a blood drinker now. Although you want to deny it, it would be useless, for your transformation is already complete, Now, you must hunt. If you resist to hunt, you will surely become weak and eventuelly die. I refuse to spoon feed you. So, don't fight it Claudia.  
  
I didn't resist anymore and went along with everything Amir was telling me. Surprisingly, I trusted in the words he said.  
  
We finally left his beautifully decorated house to hunt and to make me stronger. After walking for what seemed like hours, we arrived at a brick covered mansion. It was a marvelous house with many different colored flowers lined up by the wooden steps. I heard a piano and people dancing, laughing, and talking inside.  
  
"This is where we hunt," he stated, "we must be very carefull not to let anyone see what is taking place in this very house." 


	2. My First Hunt

We finally left his beautifully decorated house to hunt and to make me stronger.We walked to a beautiful park, with many benches and a continuous flowing fountain. Even though it was late and only the street lamps lit the streets, there were many people who walked around, looking and pointing at certain things that caught their eye. I had to admit, it was quite dazzling with the moon reflecting off the silvery water in the fountain.  
  
"Now watch closely," Amir instructed. He silently walked over to where a tall, middle aged, blonde was observing the towering oak trees. Slowly, he made his way up behind her and then quickly grabbed her head and bent it back to expose her neck. I watched in horror as he sank his fangs into her milky white skin. I saw a line of blood cascade off her cheek, therefore I had to look away. As soon as I did, I heard the lifeless thump of her dead body hitting the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. I could not beleive this was my destiny: to hunt by night and kill innocent people. They had their whole life ahead of them, and we, we were just taking it from them.  
  
"Now it is your turn, Claudia," he spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
It all went by in a blurr from that point. I slowly walked up to another woman, who was sitting on a bench with her back to me. I studied her for a moment. She had thick black hair that fell past her shoulders. I wondered if she had children; if she had been married for many years. Finally, I did as Amir had done, and quickly grabbed her head and tilted it back. Now, I sank my new sharp canines into her neck and felt them pierce her skin.  
  
As I drank from her, I saw many vivid pictures from her life. I saw birthdays and weddings. She seemed to be a wonderful mother and wife. Then, the blood came more slowly, the pictures faded away to blackness, and I dropped her body as well onto the cold ground. I couldn't beleive what I had just done. It seemed unreal, like this was all a dream. I wanted to wake up, to be in my home again, with my family and friends. This was happening too fast and then I started to become dizzy.  
  
"You did well for your first hunt," Amir met me with a small grin. I could still see the blood around the edges of his mouth, as I knew there was some around mine.  
  
I stayed with Amir for many years in his marvelous house. He told me of his wanderings to exotic places. Of his beginning, when he was first introduced to the Dark Blood. He told me many things about the other vampires who roamed the earth, and their beginnings also. I was amazed at how good a teacher he was, and how willing I was to learn from him. I think I even came to love him. I never imagined I would actually become content with my dark life. I slept in my light colored wooden coffin during the day, and hunted with Amir by night. It was a ritual I become quite accustomed to. But sadly, destiny came along and took from me what little life I had. 


End file.
